The compound ##STR2## is known by CA. Vol. 48, 10634e (1954) and it is known that the esters of thiocarbamic acid such as ##STR3## have anthelmintic activity by CA. Vol. 67, 21618f (1967). However, the present compounds are new compounds which are not shown in the prior art. And there is no prior art which suggests that the present compounds have excellent fungicidal activity against fungi which harm useful plants and crops.